fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Namachi Ken
Personality Unlike Kamachi, Namachi is extremely cold and arrogant, refuses to talk with people whose weaker than him. He always kills his opponents and uses his strongest moves at the start of the battle. Appearance Namachi has a white hair unkempt at the front, red eyes, and his bangs cover his right eye. He's wearing a light gray double-breasted jacket, dark pants and a khaki turtleneck sweater, along with his earphones. Powers and Statshttps://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Kamachi_Ken?action=edit&section=3 |-|Pre-Timeskip= [https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]:' High 8-C' | '6-B with hax' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events), Limited Existence Erasure (His Existence Erasure requires Direct Contact and cannot erase people whose stronger than him), Intangibility, BFR, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Aura (Defensive and Offensive), Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and probably a few others. Attack Potency: Large Building level '(Destroyed several buildings while training with his brother, Kamachi Ken) | '''Country level '''with hax 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Mach 50000) with '''Speed of Light combat speed '''via '''Light Manipulation Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Country Class [[Durability|'Durability']]: 'Large Building level '(Tanked his own damage output) Stamina: Fairly Low Range: Hundreds of meters | Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Comparable to Kamachi Ken) '''Weaknesses: His Time Reverse limit is 30 seconds | His Existence Erasure requires Direct Contact and cannot erase people whose stronger than him. |-|Post-Timeskip= Tier: High 6-A | 4-A | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities | Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can freely manipulate the reality in his God of Reality form), Plot Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the plot in his God of Reality form), Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8; Like all other gods, they cannot die unless their own palace gets destroyed.), Regeneration (High-Godly; Regenerated after Kamachi Ken erased him from existence with Egis), Magic, Time Manipulation (Time Stop, Time Reverse, Time Forward), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability (to Elemental, Darkness and Physical attacks), Void Manipulation, Resurrection (He'll eventually resurrect until his Palace exists), Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can attack the soul directly), Precognition, Non-Physical Interaction, and lot of others Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-Continent level '(Comparable to Kamachi) | 'Multi-Solar System level '(Effortlessly one shotted God of Light Kamachi) | 'Universe level+ '''with '''The Right Hand of God '(Held an entire Universe in his palm and effortlessly crushed it) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Easily kept up with Base Kamachi) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Kamachi) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multi-Solar System level '''(Crushed Kamachi's Ariel Arrow with a single hand), possibly '''Universe level+ Stamina: Fairly Low '''(normally) | Limitless (God of Reality form) '''Range: Thousands of kilometers | Interplanetary | Universal+ Intelligence: 'Extraordinary Genius ' 'Weaknesses: His God of Reality form timelimit is 5 minutes '(former; after absorbing The God of Fire - Itamoto)